Screwed Up
by Evilous
Summary: Mick is back after 3 months of searching for the permanent cure, now he is back to try and make things right with Beth, but has he screwed everything up? Was intended as a 3 part One shot...but it may go on a little longer, I'm not sure Mick is done.
1. Chapter 1

Screwed Up

NC-17

Okay I had this idea after The Mortal Cure aired but I only jotted down some notes on what I wanted to happen. The I found them again and well I wanted to type it up. It is only a one shot…well more like a 3 shot. I have 3 parts in mind but then it is over. So hope you enjoy. It has some angst.

Summary: Well Mick is back after 3 months of searching for the permanent cure, now he is back to try and make things right between Beth and him, but has he screwed everything up? Has Mick, Beth, and Josef in it with mentions of Coraline and other vampires but most it just has Mick/Beth/Josef as the main characters.

**Part 1**

It's been 3 months since I have seen her face, heard her voice, felt her touch. I know she will be mad at me, she asked me not to leave, to choose her over the cure. I did choose her; I chose to go after the chance for the permanent cure for us. I hope she will see that, it's done and over now I just have to go back to her pray that she will forgive me.

4 months ago

After Josh's funeral we talked. She needed me and I was there for her, finally the way I always dreamed of being there for her, as a human. I take her home and we talk, I tell her everything about what happened with Coraline, the cure, and Lance. She asked if I was going to go after Coraline, try and save her, it is almost as if she is jealous. I shrug off the feelings, she had just buried her boyfriend a few hours ago, but I assure her that I am not going anywhere.

After a few hours we are both so at ease letting everything go. I feel like I am dreaming, she says she would not have been able to marry Josh if he had asked; she was in love with someone else. My living heart pounded in my chest, what a feeling and it only increased as she asked me what I was going to do about it. I wanted to take her right then and there but I want it to mean more. Even if she didn't love Josh anymore she still cared for him, and I want it to be about us, do it the right way, so I ask her on a date.

We spend the next 3 weeks working and dating, normal dating. Yeah I am a bit rusty since I had not been on a date since the 50's but she is my life. It was mostly filled with our usual banter and flirting, only now I was accepting it and actually happy. Our first real honest to god kiss was on our 3rd date. I would have done it sooner but I was trying to be a gentlemen, she made it quite clear she wanted to step forward. I had cooked us dinner as we sat on the roof, and talked about our days. She was getting fed up with work and how Buzzwire was losing hits because they actually took the time to check their facts first. After our meal I drove her home, and walked her to her door, I will remember it like it was yesterday.

As she opened the door to her place she stood in the doorway facing me, "I had a good time Mick. I always have a good time with you but…"

"What is it?"

"We are dating right?" She looks at me her eyes full of confusion.

"Of course me are, I mean I haven't dated anyone in over 50 years but I am pretty sure this is what happens," I try giving her one of my grins trying to hid the embarrassment I felt at that moment.

"50 years? So you are just out of practice?"

Unsure what she means by out of practice, I was pretty sure I was doing my best. Horrified that I was not making her happy, my embarrassment growing by the second, "I guess so, because I have no idea what you mean."

"Well Mick, when two people are dating and they enjoy the date they move forward. We seem to be at a stand still. Our dates have been amazing don't get me wrong but are you ever going to kiss me?"

I am sure the look on my face at the moment is just priceless. I have been pushing down the desire to pull her into my arms and kiss her since we meet at the fountain, I guess I just got so use to suppressing it that when it was time to give in I ignored it. After I realize I have just stood there for god only knows how long staring into her beautiful eyes, I regain my voice.

"I have wanted to kiss you everyday since I say you in the fountain."

She looks at me with a since of wonder in her eyes, "Why haven't you?"

"I…I…don't know anymore. I guess I am out of practice."

With that I throw control to the wind, and lean slowly into her, she is waiting eagerly tilting her head up to mine. Our noses brush softly as we get closer, her breath on mine our lips just a hair apart, before they finally meet. Soft and slowly I kiss her; I kiss her the way I have been dreamed about. She moves her mouth in time with mine; I bring my hands up to caress her check. I pull back before it goes any deeper and place a soft kiss on her forehead and give her a smile.

That was the perfect first kiss; I will never forget it as long as I live. I left her go into her apartment and close the door, knowing that we had to keep things at a pace. Our dates progressed from there each night the end of our date or even just our meetings about work would end in a sensual kiss, slowly deepening with each one. We had been dating for 3 weeks; I have no idea how many dates we had been on, spending so much time together it all seemed to run together.

I had no idea how long the cure would last, I had forgot to ask Coraline that much, but I could feel things were changing. The sun was starting to give me a headache if I stayed in it directly for to long, I cut myself preparing dinner and it was healed by the time dinner was finished. I know I wanted my first time with Beth to be perfect and not rushed, but I want nothing more than to make love to her as a human. I knew I had to talk to her about the reverting process, so when she arrived for dinner that night I was going to tell her.

Dinner that night

She was wearing a sexy simple little black dress, not to revealing but showing enough to drive me crazy, not that she needed any help in that department. I have the table set with candles and laid out the food in the oven staying warm.

After we have eaten, I take her hand and pull her to sit on the couch with me. I sit on one side with my back against the arm one knee curled under the other leg, pulling her close she sits the same our legs run along each other. I hold her hands in mine unable to let them go, bring them to my lips for a kiss. She can tell something is wrong, her investigative abilities fine tuned.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk," she gives me a smile encouraging me to continue.

I can't help but to pull her to me and into a deep kiss, showing her just how much I love her. When I release her e are both breathless, and she strokes my check I lean into her soft caress.

"Beth I...I…I think that the cure is wearing off."

Sadness fills her eyes, I want to look away not see the pain in her eyes, but I can't look away. I knew things would be different when I reverted back but I actually thought it would be okay, that she would be there with me. I can't help but let the fear and pain of rejection flood my senses.

"Mick, I'm sorry. I know how much this means to you, being human. Are you in pain?"

"No…yes," I admit. It may not be physical pain but the pain of losing her is too much for my heart.

"Is there anything I can do? Make it easier, make the pain go away? Do you need me to call anyone, a vampire doctor? What hurts?"

I can't help but laugh at her questions. She wanted to help make it easier on me.

"I am fine, I don't have any real pain—"

"Then what kind of pain are you in? Tell me how to help."

I am silent, unable to decide. Do I tell her that I want her, that I want to make love to her as a human? Would that be wrong, she would probably do it to make me happy but I don't want it like this.

"Mick St. John, don't you dare start this crap."

The shock of her words snaps me from my thoughts, "Do what?"

"Do this vampire I hate myself crap. I really thought we were past this; you can't push me out not now. I won't let you; I am in love with you I won't let you do this alone."

She loves me, I had hoped as much god knows I have loved her but hearing the words from her lips are heaven to my ears.

"You love me?"

"If you're reverting shouldn't your hearing be getting better? Yes I love you. I love what is in here," she places her hand over my heart, my heart that is pounding for her.

"I love you so much Beth, but I—"

"You are Mick, the man and vampire I love."

"Beth," is all I can utter before I feel myself crushing into her. She was constantly making my dreams come true. I reach behind her and start to unzip her dress, as she starts to unbutton my shirt. I get her dress halfway unzipped before she pulls back, the fear charging back to my mind.

"Mick, I want this. I want to make love to you. I have wanted to for so long but I need something first." She readjusts to sit on both her knees on the couch facing me, her hands cupping my face. "I need to know that you want this, that you want this enough to stay."

"Beth you have no idea how much I want you—"

"Shhh, let me get this out. I love you. I don't plan on going anywhere, not tonight not ever. I want to spend my life with you, but I don't know if I can make love to you tonight—"

I know where this is going, "I understand—"

"No you don't. I don't know if I can make love to you tonight knowing you are going to leave me, pull away again after you…revert. I don't want to have regrets but I don't think I can make love to you and then you shove me away. I don't think I can handle that."

The words coming from her mouth, of course I don't have it in my will power to push her away again, not if this is what she wants. She knows the risks, I am not going to try and push her away, not when I want her by my side.

"Beth I will never try and push you away again. You know what I am; I will not take your choice away from you. I pray that you want me monster and all, I don't have enough strength to push you away again."

"Good," was all she said pulling my lips back to hers for a soft kiss. "Now why don't you say we go in and break in your new bed properly?"

The devilish smile on her face is enough to make my jeans to tight. I had bought a bed after the first night of sleeping on the couch. I had relished sleeping in it, but now I will find a new use for it. I stand up and pull her into my arms, carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom as quickly as I can.

Setting her at the foot of the bed I finish unzipping her dress letting it fall to her feet, she is an angle standing before me in matching black lace bra and panties. As I take her lips in mine, pulling at her 

bottom lip she drops my shirt to the floor, and in seconds my pants follow. I stand before her completely naked, I press my erection against her soft stomach.

She pulls from the kiss to look down at the sensation, looking back into my eyes she gives a coy smile, "I see I was wrong, you go commando."

Her hand snakes down around my erection and I feel I wont last long with her, my desire is just to strong and it has been a long time for me. She pulls me to the bed pushing me down to lay on my back, I am at her mercy. Leaning into me her tongue darts out to lick her lips before licking mine, slowly traveling her way to my ear. Her hand trailing down my body, her touch is like fire. Softly she whispers into my ear, "I'm going to take care of you," before darting her tongue into my ear.

She starts to slide her body down mine taking her time, teasing me, tasting me. Her open mouthed kisses travel from my neck down my chest, my stomach to my manhood. Her hand wraps around me, my breathing is getting faster, I know I shouldn't look down at her being so close to the edge but I can't resist. It's like she is waiting for me, as soon as I look into her eyes she grins and takes me in her sweet, warm mouth, her eyes never leaving mine. I almost explode right then.

She begins to work me, massaging my cock with her tongue as she sucked. I can feel the pressure, I'm going to lose it and I haven't even touched her, she is still partially clothed. I try to speak, try to stop her, to make it last but I can't. Swirling her tongue along my tip is my end, without much warning I come in her mouth. She keeps working me, sucking me dry, I think I have been screaming her name, or just moaning in the bliss she just caused me. After she licks me clean, an image that will be seared into my memory for life, she starts kissing her way back up to my lips.

"I'm sorry," all I can manage.

Her eyes find mine, "Sorry for what?"

"For…you're still dressed, I haven't…I didn't—"

"Why Mick St. John, I am not the least bit sorry. But if you feel the need to make it up to me, I wont try and stop you," she gives me a coy smile.

I would make sure she is taken care of, that is for sure.

"I think I do, again and again."

Her body shivers as I whisper those words in her ear. I treat her body like my temple, my hands caress her every soft curve. I taste my way down her neck sucking and kissing along her collar bone, finding myself between her perfect breasts. The black lace was keeping me from feeling them, but not for long. I pull her body up to sit, taking her lips in mine, her tongue darts out to meet mine. With one hand I unhook her bra and toss it from us, pulling my lips and tongue away as she whimpers in protest.

God she is so sexy when she pouts. Pushing her back onto the bed I straddle her, taking in her beauty as she is sprawled out before me. I have dreamt of the for so long, now here she is. I take one nipple and roll it in between my fingers, the other I take in my mouth caressing it between my teeth and tongue 

bringing them to hard peaks. I rotate giving her other breast my mouth my free hand I caress her stomach, her body trembles form my touch. I'm already hard again, but now is for her.

I release her nipple and move lowed dragging my hands across her things kissing the line between her panties and flesh. Her head is back she is breathing hard, I know what she wants. I pull her panties down her legs and toss them aside. My tongue darts out licking her up, she is pulling the sheets tight pushing her hips up to me. Sliding my hands under her firm ass I begin to suck her most sensitive spot, "Oh Mick," I hear her moan my name. I have only done this once before and that was a long time ago, but her reactions to me urge me on. I'm throbbing with want for her, I want to be inside her I ache to thrust into her but not before I make her come. I want to taste it on my tongue. With a few more sucks and nips she does, she comes for me her body spasms, head thrown back in sheer bliss, bliss I caused her. I lick up her juices now as her breathing is still hard I come back up her body and take her lips positioning myself at her still pulsing core. She looks me in the eyes, "Now Mick, oh god now."

I do as she commands one move and I am in heaven, I am inside her. So wet, so tight, her muscles pulling at me, the remains of what I did to her. Slowly I find my strength to move, I begin to thrust inside her, find a pace we can keep but it is no use I won't last long insider her depths, she is too hot, too wet, too warm, and just the knowledge that I am with Beth, MY Beth intensifies things, but I will take her with me. I take her lips, pulling at her bottom lip sucking it, my tongue dances with hers twisting, twirling, needing air I pull back as she cries my name, "Faster Mick, harder."

Her long sexy legs wrap around me, pulling me into her determined to get more of me. I reach my hand down and begin to stroke her, stroke her where I had sucked her hard not to long ago. She digs her mails into my shoulder I can feel she is about to come again, so am I. I thrust with abandon only one goal to spill myself inside her as she tumbles into bliss with me inside of her. Thrust after wild thrust she screams my name, I feel her tighten as I spill my life into her. We continue until I am spent and she is finished milking me.

Our bodies covered in sweat, I pull myself from her, she whimpers at the loss, and I smile at her. I lay down next to her on her bed and she snuggles into my arms. There is silence as our heavy breathing begins to slow back to normal pace, I stoke her arm kissing the op of her head. I am completely happy; all my dreams just came true in one day. Not only did I feel her body on mine, did she scream my name, but most of all she loved me.

Suddenly she pulls from my arms and starts to get up; I just sit up before she comes back to me placing a kiss on my lips.

"I will be right back, wait here."

She leaves and I wait, my eyes never moving from the door, waiting for her to return. When she does a few minutes later she is carrying a tray.

"Hold this," she hands me the tray while she crawls back into bed, pushing into my arms.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Now Mr. St. John surly you must need more nourishment," giving me an impish smile over her shoulder. "I know I do, and I need to energized and ready."

"Ready for what?" I play dumb, we both know what we want, that we won't be leaving all day.

"Making up for lost time."

"Oh really…" I feather kisses along her neck, "When do we start?"

"As soon as we eat something."

"Sounds like a plan, what did you bring to eat?"

Present

Now after 3 months I am going back to her, everything has fallen into place. When Stephen contacted me and told me he might be able to keep me mortal, I couldn't believe it. Beth and I spent a month together, a wonderful month living like normal people, the cure was starting to wear off. The sun started to give me headaches, I was more sensitive to loud noises, food is started to get bland.

Yes Beth said she was ready to spend her life with me, vampire or human it didn't matter, I was even starting to accept it. Stephen was an angel, and considering he is a brother of Coraline that is a miracle. I didn't trust him at first, but he dangled the cure in front of me and I couldn't help myself. Beth asked me not to leave, said she didn't trust Coraline or her family, and Josef well he had the same views, but the chance to stay human and be with her without complications I couldn't not try.

So I left, I hope my letter explained I was choosing the cure for us. Yes I was too chicken to tell Beth or Josef in person, neither wanted me to go and would have tried to talk me out of it. I wrote them both a letter, begging them to forgive me but that I had to do this, that I would be back for her to never think for one second that I didn't love her with all of my heart, and I asked Josef to keep an eye on her keep her safe for me.

She will see now, Stephen has worked wonders. Coraline had been working with him on making the effects permanent and he found something, I have been human for 4 glorious months. It did take longer than I had thought, but he had to run some tests, and Coraline was hiding out from Lance so we had to keep low, which meant not contacting Josef or Beth.

I decided to just show up, instead of trying to give half answers on the phone. I wanted to see her face when I told her I was human, that there was nothing standing between us. I am driving the familiar pat to Josef's knowing that he would be able to tell me where Beth is.

Parking I walk up to the door, and knock, one of his regular freshies answers the door, looking shocked to see me. Maybe she thought I was dead, it had been 3 months without word, I hope I didn't worry Beth to much. She tells me Josef is in his office, so I head on in. Opening the door the look on his face is both priceless and frightening.

"Mick, where the hell have you been? What have you been doing?"

Josef was walking towards me not looking happy to see me but more like he was angry with me. I understand I did disappear for 3 months without a word. I just hope he understands, I hope Beth understands.

"Josef I'm sorry I haven't been in touch but I couldn't—"

"Do you have any idea what has happened? No I suppose not since you went and became human. So is this permanent?"

"As far as the tests show yes its permanent. What has happened? Where is Beth? I cant wait to see her, tell her, Josef I know you don't like me being human but please understand this is important to me. I have wanted to be human again for so long. I love her, I want to spend my life with her, and now there is nothing in our way."

"You have missed a lot."

What have I missed, what could have happened that Josef is so mad about? Oh god don't tell me she is hurt, she needed me and I wasn't there for her.

"Is Beth okay? Where is she?"

What isn't he telling me, please god don't let her be gone.

"I think you need to sit down."

I know that look, I know it is pointless to argue and faster to get answers by just doing as you are told. He dials a number on his phone, speaking softly into the receiver.

"She will be down in a few minutes. I think you might need a drink…a really strong drink."

"She will be down…she's here? Why is she here?"

"You have missed a lot."

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It can't be Josef would never have seduced her, he may be a playboy but he would never do that with Beth. He knows how much I love her; he knows she is my heart. Beth wouldn't go for Josef anyways, but what was she doing here, what have I missed?

The door flung open and there she stood, looking as beautiful as ever, her long blonde hair bouncing in soft waves on her shoulders, wearing jeans and a black blouse, she just stood there staring at me. I know I should just throw myself at her feet and beg her to forgive me, forgive me for leaving her. I will do that I don't need to know, if something happened while I was gone, it is my own fault.

"Beth," I can't sit and do this, I cross the room to her, "I'm sorry."

She takes off, but Josef stops me from going after her. "Let her go Mick."

"What? Let her go, where is she going? I have to make things right, why is she running away from me?"

"Because she knows it can never work between the two of you."

"WHAT?"

"Mick you have no idea what you have done—"

"I love her I have to talk to her; I have to tell her make her see nothing is standing in our way now."

Josef tries to get me to stay but I won't hear it. I chase after her down the hall finding her room in Josef's place. I want to be with her more than I have wanted anything in my life, how could getting one thing rip everything else away, getting my life back only to have my heart ripped out.

She is sitting on the bed, crying, legs pulled to her chest, head in her knees. I go to her; she keeps her head down not looking up at me. I fall to my knees, "Beth please forgive me. I shouldn't have left you like that, but you have to know I wanted nothing to be between us, and I know that with me as a vampire there would be too many complications. They could have been worked out, I could have turned you if you wanted that but it would kill me. I never wanted to see you like that; I love you I couldn't bear the thought of taking your humanity making you walk in darkness when you are the sun in my world. Seeing you as undead bringing you into the world and the darkness I have hated—"

I stop I have to catch my breath, my voice is ragged with emotion I know I can feel it. She is still crying if anything I think it has gotten worse, I was only making her more upset.

"I am sorry, but Beth it worked. I have been human for over 4 months. Our month together was what got me through these past few months, being away from you. When I left I felt the vampirism returning, remember the first night we made love I told you it was getting close, but now I am human again 100 and all tests show continued success. Don't you see there is nothing stopping us from being together now as a normal couple. If you can forgive me, if you still want me."

I am pleading with her; I just wish she would look at me. I have my heart in my hands offering it up to her praying that I haven't really screwed this up. She doesn't look at me, but her sobs stop and she begins to speak.

"I remember that night, I remember every second of that night. I remember out bodies responding to one another, everything was perfect, you had let me in. You had finally truly let me in. If I had only known it was a lie—"

"A lie, Beth nothing I said to you was a lie."

"Really," she lifts her head up I don't see sadness but anger. "I asked you that night, I begged you to be honest with me. I asked you if you were going to push me away, to leave me. You said you weren't going anywhere, that you loved me, that you would stop making choices for me."

"Beth I—"

"What, did you forget? You get what you want from me, get your fill then run off chasing your wife and her cure."

Her voice is full of anger now, she is jealous. I can see how any woman would be I left her here while I chased after my ex who is still crazy in love with me. I was thinking she may have been with someone, how could she not think the same of me, and she knows of my control issues in the Coraline department. I told her about my fever for her, but I never told her how she changed it, how I no longer had that feeling for Coraline anymore that she replaced it. I didn't get a chance to, I was to busy running off to save my humanity.

"It wasn't like that Beth. I didn't chase after Coraline. Did you read my letter?"

"What letter?"

"I wrote you a letter, explaining why I left. I knew I couldn't stand to see the look in your eyes, but I couldn't bring you with me it was to dangerous. I left it on your counter. You didn't find it?"

"I haven't been home."

Hasn't been home, where has she been for 3 months? Has she been staying with Josef? No wonder she was mad.

"All I know is what Josef told me, that you left, that you went off to find the cure and that he was going to be keeping an eye on me on your orders."

I pull her hands into mine, she pulls away crossing to the far side of the room keeping her back to me.

"Beth I went to get the cure for us, I would never leave you to chase after Coraline. I am so sorry you thought that."

"Why you made it perfectly clear you have a fever about you where she is concerned. So tell me held up for 3 months with her you didn't get caught up."

Before I can say anything she laughs, "I knew it. She put her moves on you and you gave in didn't you. I was a fool to think I could compete with her, when you clearly have it so bad."

"Beth nothing happened. She tried, but I made it clear that it was over between us. I told her if she couldn't leave me alone then I would leave, cure or not."

She stops pacing, and looks at me almost like she is trying to judge the truth of the statement. Coraline did try to seduce me, use her influence; she didn't get far nothing more than a kiss. She was actually jealous and envious of Beth for having my heart, which is apparently what she has wanted all along.

"Mick while you were gone—"

"I don't need to know. I have no right to expect anything from you, you begged me not to leave and I did anyways. Let me make it up to you, let me take you out for the day, take you to dinner, a stroll on the beach, anything."

"Mick I am sorry, this breaks my heart, again" she slowly walks towards me, having gained her composure. "I am happy for you. I am happy that you finally got what you wanted; I know being human again was your deepest desire. I wish you all the happiness in the world—"

"Then let me make it up to you."

"I'm sorry, I can't. It can never work between us, I'm sorry. Please don't follow me; it's for your own good."

She leans in and kisses my check, before dashing off again. How did we end up like this, I stop running and she starts. I go out to the hall but she is gone, I run through the house looking for her calling her name, but no one in the house has seen her. I find my way back down to Josef who is sitting in his chair with a glass of scotch, another empty glass and bottle next to him.

"Sit down Mick."

"Josef what happened, why hasn't she been to her place. I left her a letter trying to explain."

"You need to understand what is going on here Mick. A lot has happened since you left her."

"I didn't leave her," I snap at him.

"Yes Mick you did. You left her; you used her and left her, at least that is how she felt."

"I never meant…what did I do?"

"You screwed up. No sugar coating it you screwed thing to hell. Everything fell apart when you left and I was left to pick up the pieces."

"What happened?"

Josef takes a swig of his drink, "When you left she was mad. She had no idea where you went, she was staying at your place and when you didn't come home she called me worried something had happened with the reversion. I had gotten your letter by then and told her I would be over there shortly to talk to her. When I got there she was sitting on your couch in on of your shirts and a pair of jeans, looking at home. I could feel her love and worry for you pouring off of her, Mick I wanted to stake you then and there."

"I brought food, not sure what you had knowing she would need something. I show her the note you left me. I figured letting her read what you wrote, would be better than me trying to explain. She was pissed and hurt Mick. If you had any idea how much you hurt her."

"I—"I try to say something to defend myself but Josef wont allow me that, and I didn't deserve it.

"No, you wanted to know so here it is. She was hurt, but that grew to anger. She was pissed off at you for what you did to her, how you lied to her which later she explained. She started to smash things against the walls I was actually amazed at her sheer determination to ruin the place, but I stopped her before she did too much damage to your place or herself. I brought her back here; I knew her staying alone at that moment was not the best thing, so I was on babysitting duty."

"After a couple of days she had to return to work, she was ready to move forward. I had sent some of my girls to her place to get her some clothes while she was here. She was fine after a while, well as fine as a person can be when they burry their boyfriend, then have the man they love promise to never leave them, only to fuck her and do just that—"

"It wasn't like that!" I yell my temper is boiling.

"Shut up. You wanted to know what you missed and here it is. She found solace in work, but she wanted to leave. I thought she was going home, but she asked me for the key to your place. Said she wanted to be close to you, even if you weren't there, she wanted to remember being happy. I gave her the key, the least I could do for her."

"She wanted you back, she got it in her head that if she started taking stupid risks, taking on dangerous stories that if she put herself in enough danger you would come back to save her. That girl is a trouble magnet, seems she was in something every other day. I went to you place to tell her it had to stop, that she had to just forget about you or something. She was curled up on the couch wearing one of your shirts hugging a pillow. She missed you, I tried to get through to her, but she loved you Mick she wanted you back for the life of me I don't know why. After what you did to her, I can't believe she wanted anything to do with you but that is Blondie always surprising me."

"She agreed to stop doing stupid things taking unnecessary risks, to try and will you back. I told her it would be okay, that you loved her and would back. Yes I was comforting her for you."

"Thank you," everything he says is washing over me.

"I didn't do it for you. Everything was going okay she was back to her normal life, still sad but she was done acting out. Then she got a lead on a story, a serial killer who was targeting blondes yeah you know she had to be involved. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't hear it, said it had nothing to do with you it was her job. I had guards on her at all times; I couldn't be by her side 24/7. She managed to 

sneak past them; yes they are in the tar pit. She stumbled into a club, more like she was trying to forget about the case, my guards on her, not having you seems everything was hitting her at once she watched a movie and it all came back, go figure. Turns out the serial killer was there, he liked her she fit his profile perfectly he spiked her drink and she called me when she started getting dizzy tried to stay at the bar with the bartender keeping herself safe until I could get there."

"I was too late; he had gotten her to the back alley. Mick she was barley hanging on. She was at deaths door, I couldn't let her die. You would hate yourself for not being there either way but at least maybe this would come as a blessing, you wouldn't have to be worried about turning her, killing your beloved. She asked me to, she asked me to save her, so I did. I turned her."

"She…you…Beth…" I can't believe it, Beth was a vampire. How did I not notice, how did I let this happen?

"Yes Mick, the Beth that you say today she is a vampire, has been for almost 2 months now. She is a great fielding, she has learned quickly faster than most of course I think it has to be that she had something to work for, or at least she thought she did, until you showed up here like this. It's a good thing you aren't a vampire I think I would have staked you just for all of that, I still haven't decided if I want to lay you out or not. The waves of heart ache coming off of her when she saw you, if you had any idea."

"Why didn't she tell me, why did she run away? Josef I love her."

"That's why I agreed to turn her. Because you love her and she loves you, but as irony would have it that is why you can not be together."

"I have to find her, where would she go?"

"I don't know."

Before Josef can say anything else I jump up and run for my car. I will drive all day if I have to, I have to find her. I have to see her.

**End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Where can she be, where would she go? I drive to my apartment, Josef said she had stayed there maybe she went back. At least I can look around find a clue find something to tell me where she is.

I pull into the garage and make my way up to the apartment quickly, barging in the door as soon as I could. I look frantically around calling her name, but she isn't there. I see some of my shirts laying on the couch, and I can't help but think about what Josef told me about her wearing them to feel close to me. I pick one up and I can smell her on them, I can smell her shampoo her Gardenia body wash, all the scents that made Beth smell delectable as a vampire are still strong with my human nose.

Without thinking I toss my shirt off putting on the one that smelled of Beth, I had to be close to her. I have to find her. Where could she be, maybe if she ad gotten my letter she…she never got my letter. I told her I left it on her counter maybe she finally went home.

Without wasting another moment I head to Beth's as fast as my Benz and traffic will allow. In record time I am there, I think I ran a few red lights and made a few other illegal moves but I don't care. I run up the stairs to her apartment, the elevator takes to long and I don't have time to wait. I get to her door, and I start to knock then I let myself in, the door is open. She is sitting on the couch looking up at me my letter hanging in her hands.

"Beth I'm so glad I found you," I make my way in shutting the door behind me.

"Mick you should have stayed at Josef's you have no idea what—"

"I know everything," I tell her as I fall to my knees once again before her taking her hands.

"You know, Josef told you," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, yes he told me everything. I never meant to cause you so much pain."

She starts to get up pulling away again, I know with her new abilities she could get away from me but I don't care. I grab hold of her arms pushing her back into the chair. Her eyes ice over as she looks at me, my heart skips a beat. I never thought I would see her like this; everything I was trying to keep from happening was staring back at me.

Despite how much I hated the idea of making her a monster like me; I always thought she would be a sexy vampire. She already had such grace and spunk it could only get better, but even those icy eyes I find her incredible sexy.

"I know you can push me off of you in an instant and be out of here before I can get up, but please don't let me say something first. I need you to hear this."

"What could you have to say Mick?"

"I love you Beth. I was stupid to leave you; I was beyond stupid, beyond words. You found my letter," I give a smile.

She shrugs, "3 months too late."

"You have read it," she nods. "Then I won't waste time telling you why I left, why I didn't say good bye. I need to tell you something I never got to tell you before. Coraline holds nothing over me, I told you about my fever for her but I never got to tell you that you broke that, the only woman who can make me crazy is you."

A small hint of a smile appears, "I am sorry I put you through so much pain. It kills me to know what you went through. I guess I didn't think it through, I didn't see it as leaving you but fighting to stay with you as a human, so we could have a normal life."

She starts to say something but I release her arms and put a finger to her lips, "Please let me finish. You are so beautiful, caring, loving, god I was a fool to leave you. I wish I could go back, I would never leave you for one second we would never leave my apartment I would have things delivered so we could spend every moment together. I can't take back what I did, as much as I wish I could. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am, that I love you with all of my heart and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Something I said makes her push me to the floor and go to the kitchen, pacing to and from the door like she wants to run. I stand as quickly as I can, she is in tears again. God could I do anything but make her cry.

"I didn't mean to push you down," she mutters between sobs. "I just…Mick I cant I wont be Coraline."

What?

"Coraline, I don't want you to be Coraline, I want you."

She stops sobbing her tears still falling as she looks at me, coming to sit on the couch. I sit next to her taking her hands again as she looks into my eyes.

"No I know that, I understand I really do now you need to. I won't do what Coraline did to you. I am happy for you, I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt, but I will get over it in time. I will always have our month together. When you first left I hated you I loathed that month I loathed every ounce of you and everything that reminded me of you, but I realized I love you and that this was something that meant the world to you."

I am so confused as I listen to her; I have no idea what she is saying. I want to just stop time and pull her into my arms, make love to her show her how she makes me feel.

"I never understood how you pushed me away for so long, but I do now. I love you enough to let you go."

"Beth don't give up on me, I was a fool please." Tears fall down my checks I feel them like liquid fire coming from my eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"You told me you loved me for what was in here," I bring her hand to my chest. "Not what I was, don't you see I love you, for what is in here," I put my shaking hand over her heart.

"It's different."

"How, how is it different? When I was a vampire you could be human and it didn't matter, how is it different now? You are the vampire and I am the human, same thing."

"It's different because this can not end well, only in heart break. When I was human, I knew we would be together forever, eternity. You might not like to think about turning me, and even if you protested I knew I would become a vampire one way or another. I knew that so the thought of losing you, me growing old and dying never entered my mind."

She had put a lot of thought into it, how could I have been so blind?

"Beth, we could find Coraline and get more of the cure—"

"No, I don't want the cure. I don't hate what I am, I understand that this may have its draw backs but only if you focus on them. There is so much more good to it, you just never got over how you were turned to really experience the good."

"Mick I never wanted a normal life. I am not the white picket fence type of girl. Did you really think that you would just become human and that would change. You always let me be who I am, never trying to stop me, and here you are thinking that I would leave this world. I have become quite fond of Josef, sire or not. He is your best friend, more like a brother and he helped me a time or two, I could see why you two were close, I even considered him a friend of mine, before you left. Would you really walk out on him to, never see him again?"

"No of course not—"

"That's what you have done. You hated being a vampire so much how can any of us who love you watch you die?"

"Beth—"

"No, it's different because we are different. I wanted to change to spend forever with you."

"I want to spend forever with you."

"Mick don't," she pleads with me.

"Don't what?"

"Make this harder than it is. I don't have your will power Mick. I am greedy, I want you with me, I want you with me forever, I can't watch you grow old and die. I'm too selfish I would want to turn you, and I can't. I won't be like Coraline I cant have you hate me."

"Beth I could never hate you. You aren't being selfish; I want to spend forever with you."

Why did I become human, now all I want is to be a vampire? Of course I want eternity with her instead of a lifetime.

"I love you too much to let you. I know how much your mortality means to you, I won't let you give it up. I love you, I am leaving don't bother trying to find me. Just do one thing for me, don't be miserable, find love live your life you have spent so long trying to get it back don't waste it."

Before I can say anything she is gone. What have I done, I don't want to live without her. I wanted to become human so I didn't have to live eternity without her when she died, now I am human and I don't want to live even one lifetime without her. How did things get so screwed up?

The End of Part 3

Okay I know this is a sad ending, but well life is not always happy. But since this is a fan fiction, and well I can do whatever I want, I feel Mick is not ready to give up yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

I feel like curling up in a deep dark hole and dying. What is the point of being human if I lose my reason for living? I can't lose her. I don't know how long I sat there on here couch hoping she would come back, praying that this was all a mistake that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Finding enough strength to pull myself up I know what I have to do. I drive like a bat out of hell to Josef's; he doesn't look surprised to see me, which means Beth was here.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"Mick, she is try—"

"Where is she Josef? I am going to find her; I have to make her see."

"What are you going to make her see? She is right."

"No we can be together forever. Turn me back Josef."

"No way man. You have wanted to be human again since the night Coraline took your life from you; I won't do that to you."

"She never gave me a choice, this is my choice. I love Beth; I want to love her forever."

"I can't man, I promised her. She knew you might come here and try something like this."

Is he really going to deny me this? He has been trying to get me to accept my vampire since I met him, now I am practically begging him to turn me and he is saying no.

"You promised her?"

"Yeah Mick, she is my fielding and she was in pain. She didn't want you to make some irrational decision."

My heart is racing I never thought he would deny me, now what do I do? I have to find a way to make him see; make him see I am not being irrational for the first time in my life I am thinking clearly.

"For the first time in my life, I am fighting for what I want. I want Beth. Are you telling me you will not turn me?"

"I am."

I turn to leave, before I can make it to the door he is in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone who will."

"Mick its no use, no one in the city will turn you back."

"What did you do?"

"I made it clear, that you are not to be returned."

I don't care if he is a vampire I grab hold of his throat in a rage, slamming him into the wall pinning him with my body. I know he can easily reverse our positions but he doesn't. He lets me hold him there.

"Why? Why did you do that? Josef you of all people should know what she means to me."

"I'm sorry Mick; this is between the two of you."

"Where is she? I know you know where she is, tell me or vampire or not I will kill you or die trying."

Josef looks shocked, I think after all these years I have managed to release my inner beast, only now there is no vampire just pure rage.

"Let him go Mick, before you hurt yourself."

Her angelic voice in my ears I turn to see her standing behind the couch. I drop my grip on Josef and go towards her. Had she been hiding from me the whole time, had she heard everything I said?

I don't care about words right now I have to have her, hold her. Her eyes are still tear stained, I hate knowing how much pain I have caused her, I want to make it all go away. I pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers. She pulls back but I don't let her go, I pull one hand to her neck relentless to let her go. I know she wants this as bad as I do. I will use her old tactics against her; push her until her will power caves.

She gives into the kiss; her hands find the back of my head, twirling in my hair. The need for air becomes to strong and I have to let her lips go, but I keep her lips only a hairs length away from mine. I swallow hard for air, begging her with my eyes to just let go, she pulls me back to her lips this time she is just as demanding and needy as I am.

I'm afraid if I let her go she will run away so I keep my hold on her like iron grips. Her lips open slightly and I take the advantage to slip my tongue in, caressing a moan from her. Then I feel them, I feel her fangs on my tongue. A sense of wonder comes through me and I can't help but run my tongue over them, we both moan this time.

Damn the need for air I pull from her lips again, moving my kisses to her neck softly kissing, sucking, and nipping down one side and up the other. My lips are right at her ear and I whisper to her, my hand around her waist pulling her hips into mine so she can feel my arousal.

"Beth, I want you, I need you."

As I grind my body into hers she groans at the sensation, I am growing harder by the second. I know Josef is still in the room, but I don't care let him watch. She pulls herself away, I reach for her but she gets out of my grasp as I almost fall to my knees.

"Mick I can't," she looks down to the floor.

Okay that tactic isn't working only making my jeans tighter, I will have to try something else. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but maybe it will get the reaction I want.

"You really are just the same as Coraline."

She naps her head up, her eyes flashed to their icy silver/blue, none of this is helping my pants loosen up.

"What?" She practically spits the question at me.

"That got your attention." Here goes, try and make her see. "I love you Beth. I hated Coraline and what she made me for all these years, until I met you. I started to think of it as fate, if she hadn't turned me then I never would have met you, learned what true love was. For that I am thankful to her."

"I don't understand how I am like her."

"Neither do I," Josef chimes in as if to remind us he is still there.

"She never gave me a choice. She took my life from me with no warning, never letting me choose what I wanted. You are doing the same thing right now. You won't let me make my choice."

"You have wanted to be human since your turning, I can't let you give it up for me," her tears are falling again.

"I'm not. I am not giving it up for you. I am not giving anything up. I am just choosing to spend eternity with the women I love. Don't you see Beth; I wanted to be human so I didn't have to spend eternity mourning you after you were gone. I was selfish o think I would want a lifetime with you, when I know deep down I really wanted more, not one lifetime but an eternity with you."

She seemed to be searching my eyes for any sign that I didn't mean what I was saying. Please god just let her give in, I know she is stubborn and I love that about her but not now, let her be pliable for once. She looks away, to Josef who is still watching us.

"Beth I have known him longer than you have. I think of Mick as a brother, I also know Coraline better than I would like. You are doing the same thing, taking away his choice."

Finally Josef says something useful, I almost feel bad for slamming him into the wall.

"I…I never wanted to be like that witch."

I go to her, take her in my arms hold her tight, she allows herself to be wrapped in my arms as she returns my embrace. I kiss the top of her head and stroke her back. Pulling her back enough to look into her beautiful blue eyes, they are the windows to her tender soul; I just hope she can see into mine to see the truth of what I am saying.

"You are not Coraline. I just needed to make you see, make you see that I will make my own choices."

"I'm sorry—"

I don't know what she is sorry for but I don't want to find out. If she is still determined to make this hard I don't want to know. I have to make it 100 clear that I will not stop no matter what she says.

"Don't be sorry just let me love you. I will become a vampire again, with no reservation and complete acceptance of it no matter what you decide. If Josef won't do it then I will find someone. He may have power in the community but I have people who owe me favors, who would respect my choice. If not I can leave, I will find someone."

"I will take my own life, if that's what you are worried you would be taking. I will do that in a heart beat all I need is someone who will finish it, and turn me."

"Mick don't do anything stupid," she cups my face worry dancing in her eyes.

"I already did, I left you didn't I?" I give her a lopsided grin, "Now I am just making sure that never happens again."

I pull her hands into mine and place a soft kiss on them.

"I will be back, please be here. I understand if you aren't I have no right to ask you, but I will be back that I promise you. I will make this better, turn things right. I love you."

One more quick kiss to her hands and I towards the door, only letting go of her hands when my arms can reach no further. I make it out to my car and I put the top down. I pray with every ounce of my life that she is there when I come back.

**End of Part 4**

Okay I know that was only suppose to be 3 parts but well…Mick had more to say and well I have one more planned. So yeah bear with me. I have to go to work now, so hope this holds you over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

I start the car as I try to think of someone who will turn me. I never thought I would be human again, now that I am all I want is to be a vampire. If Josef won't help me I will find someone who will. I WILL FIND SOMEONE!

Before I can put the car in gear I see a blur move in front of the car, next thing I know Beth is sliding in the passenger seat.

"Come back inside," she makes a simple request.

I can not tell what is going through that complex little head of hers that I love so much.

"Please," she quivers her bottom lip and it is the end of me.

Her voice is soft and gentle; her tears have stopped which is a blessing. I hate to see her cry, more so when I am the reason for the tears. I can't deny her so I shut off the ignition. Before I get out of the car she is standing on my side waiting for me.

"You're pretty fast," I tease as she seems to have a firm grasp on that ability.

"You'll get used to it," she looks over her shoulder at me and for the first time I see her playful smile.

Her smile was the light of my darkest days for so long. Oh how I have missed it, I take a chance and take her hand in mine. She looks up to me as she intertwines our fingers, and leans up on her tip toes to kiss my check. I pull her close to my side as we walk back into Josef's as he sits waiting for us in one of his chairs drink in hand.

"You two love birds make up yet?"

"Working on it," I answer squeezing her hand.

Beth pulls me to sit on the couch opposite Josef right next to her, our hands still locked together.

"Where were you planning on going just now, if I hadn't stopped you?"

"I don't really know. Wherever I had to go to find someone to turn me."

No more lies or secrets I am done keeping her at arms length. She is part of my world now; really right now she is more part of my world than I am.

"Mick you don't—"

"I want this Beth, no regrets."

She looks into my eyes her own watering but I can see this time it is different, these are tears of happiness.

"That's why I don't want you to rush it. Mick you don't have to get turned today. You can be ready. Do all the things you won't be able to after."

What do I want to do? I want to make love to you, make you happy that is all I want, that is all I have ever wanted.

"I'm ready."

She gives me a funny look, "There isn't anything you want to do first? Have a prime rib, go to the beach…nothing."

"Make love to you."

I hear Josef let out a huff and I know he is rolling his eyes, let him.

"So now why don't we get on with this," he adds knowing how close I am to taking her right there on his couch while he watched.

"Are you going to turn me?" I need to know.

"NO!" Beth almost shrieks it, "Josef can't turn you."

"Beth I—"

"I know but not Josef."

"Why?" Clearly Josef is confused as well.

"He turned me…so if he turned you would that be weird…make us…related?"

I can't help but laugh at her reasoning, Josef is laughing to.

"Don't laugh at me! I don't know how this works. Someone never taught me that part," she glares at Josef.

"I guess it slipped my mind dear," Josef managed still laughing.

I can't help but enjoy the embarrassed look on her face, and the lightened mood. To think only a few hours ago my heart was breaking.

"Stop laughing," she demands. I stop laughing but the smile on my face betrays me.

"You don't have to worry about you and Mick being brothers. It doesn't work like that or we would all be doomed to incest."

"Is that the only problem you had with Josef turning me?"

She looks down, "Yes" she answers shyly.

"So now we can get on with it."

"Not quite, we have and by we I mean Beth has some demands to cover first."

I can tell by the tone in his voice he had something to do with this.

"Demands?"

Beth gives a small smile before turning to a serious determined look. I have a feeling that something is going to happen the way they are both watching me.

"Yes demands and they are non negotiable."

I love her determination the fire in her eyes; I will do anything, meet any demand.

"What are your demands?"

"One," she counts on her finger, I wonder how many there are, "No brooding or moping about being a vampire, NO calling yourself a monster."

"I—"

"Yes you did Mick," Josef cuts me off before I can object. He is right though I guess I did.

I nod my consent.

"Two," again counting on her fingers "No lies, no secrets, no space between us."

"Never again." Before she can continue I add something else in, "You are not allowed to hold this over my head when I have a surprise for you and refuse to tell you what it is."

Her mouth drops open slightly, she had not thought of it like that. "I promise, but you know my natural curiosity may lead me to use other means to get that out of you."

"I am looking forward to it. Any other demands?"

She looks at her hand backtracking to where she had left off. "Yes and this is make or break," I squeeze her hand to let her know I am paying complete attention no jokes. "I want to be with you when it happens. I want to be with you when you die, and when you come back to me."

"Of course I want you with me."

She leans into my chest laying her head on my shoulder. We sit in silence holding each other for a few minutes before Josef becomes restless.

"Get a room already."

**The End of Part 5**

Okay well this was originally suppose to be a 3 shot…but has turned into a 6 shot. One more part and then it will be over.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**Part 6 The End**

I pull back from Beth with a laugh, "What's the matter Josef are you not happy for us?"

"On the contrary I am ecstatically happy for you two; however I don't really need to see this. So why don't you save that for when you are alone."

I pull Beth back into a kiss this time a soft one just fluttering my lips over hers.

"How does this work? I mean he has to be at a point near death but he isn't dying like I was so how do we do this?"

Her eyes are full of curiosity and hope; I just hold her hands in mine.

"I drain him, pretty simple really. For such a life changing act it only takes a few minutes. Then of course he will need to feed, fresh." He looks at me to object, but I say nothing. "I will have some of my girls come in take your pick. Two to be safe, the blood lust shouldn't be to strong since it will be taken care of right away."

"I'm ready; I am ready to spend eternity with you my love." I pull her hands to my lips, her smile widens.

"So am I."

Josef calls a flock of his scantily clad freshies in. The saunter in before me all giving me looks like they were undressing me with their eyes, Beth notices this. She shifts her position and is leaning me back against the couch her lips crushing mine, hands tangled in my hair mine find their way to her hips pulling her into me.

She was making it clear to the freshies in the room that I was hers and hers alone, I find it foxy of her. She knows she doesn't have to worry about me, but making it clear to them that their flirting would be pointless. I have my temptress.

"Okay you two, if you don't stop that you will be on your own."

Beth pulls back pulling my lower lip, "I just can't keep my hands off of him."

Josef rolls his eyes, "Pick your two so we can get on with this before I gag."

I look at the girls, all beauties none holding a candle to Beth but maybe I am bias. I don't really care I have been human for so long, even before I was drinking the morgue blood. I look at Beth as she eyes the girls up and down.

"Why don't you choose, I don't care you are the only one I want."

She smiles at me raising her eyebrow, "Those two," she points to a pair of twins, with long brown hair, wearing little mini dresses. "You like A," she whispers into my ear.

Josef dismisses the rest of the girls, while Brenda and Christa take a set in a chair next to Josef. He comes over to me and Beth and looks at us as he rolls the sleeve to his maroon shirt up. Josef looks at the girls then to Beth and me and walks to stand behind me.

"Are you sure?" He knows my answer but he asks anyways.

"I'm sure, thank you brother."

He nods, and then motions to Beth, she moves to straddle me as I sit back into the couch, sitting on my lap eyes locked on mine. She places a kiss on my lips, moving my right hand to her hip my left holding it in hers. I take a deep breath knowing what is to come, "See you on the other side," I whisper to her.

"Forever," that is the last words I hear. I feel Josef's fangs sink into the right side of my neck. I gasp from the sudden pain before the euphoria takes over, I feel him pulling the blood from my neck quickly. Beth leans into me on the opposite side from Josef and is whispering her love in my ear, slowly it fades away, I can no longer hold my hand on her hip it falls helplessly to the side, then nothing.

I feel wet drops on my lips, I taste blood and it awakens me I crave it as I feel my all too familiar fangs descend. I raise my head to Josef's bleeding arm above me, Beth help guide it to my mouth as I begin to drink. I feel her pat the couch to my right, and can hear Brenda and Christa take a seat.

Josef pulls his arm from my mouth, I open my eyes for the first time since his fangs sank into me, and all I see is Beth eyes beaming at me. She kisses my lips softly moving to my side pulling one of the twins, I have no idea which one into my lap as she sweeps her hair to the side. I sink my fangs down, and drink in the delicious substance, I take enough from her and pull back gently, Josef has moved to stand before us and pulls her off my lap as her sister takes her place and I repeat the action.

I am more than full, feeling all my senses return to what I had become accustomed to. After all I had lived longer with the vampire senses and abilities longer than I lived as a human. I pull Beth back into my lap and look at her with only one thought on my mind, and the desire in hers lets me know she wants the same thing.

I pull her to my lips in a deep passionate kiss, licking at her lips her fangs, as she does the same. The air is electric; my hands roam over her body, up the back of her shirt and unsnap her bra as she works the buttons on my shirt.

"I have plenty of free bedrooms in the house, use one of them just get off my couch," Josef barks.

I growl, then in one swift motion stand up her legs wrapping around my waist as I speed to the room she had been using. As I make my way to the bed she sets her legs down, my shirt hits the floor, followed closely by her blouse and bra. She trails her hands from my neck down my chest, her nails gentling scraping my skin enough to send a shiver through me. Her hands travel lower and soon my belt is gone and my pants undone. Before they fall away I pull her back, I want to see her all of her I have missed it for so long.

I push her back to sit on the bed; she slides herself up into the center of the crème colored sheets, lying back on her elbows. I drop my pants and briefs kicking them aside before I follow her onto the bed, my arousal more than evident. Her eyes are on me like a hungry tiger ready to pounce on its meal, if only 

she knew how amazingly sexy that was. I lean down and take her lips again, more gently this time there is no urgency we have each other and all the time in the world, we have eternity. I move my kisses down her chest brushing her right nipple with my lips before taking it into my mouth teasing it into a hardened peak; I turn my attentions to her left nipple giving it the same treatment, her body arching into my touch.

I can taste every bit of her, when we made love before it was amazing, but now with my senses stronger it is that much more intense. I can feel every movement her body makes for me, wanting me, I can smell her arousal getting stronger, I can tell she is already wet for me and still wearing her jeans, I can fix that. I move my hands down and undo her jeans, sitting up I pull them and her panties down her legs in one swift move. I sit back and just watch her, taking it all in again making sure that I never forget this. She sits up on her elbows again looking at me, "Mick I want you in me, now get down here," she says with a demanding smile.

I oblige and lay my body down to cover hers, my hard length pressing against her thigh. I feel my fangs descend, I look into her eyes and they match mine, icy with desire and need, I no longer feel the pain and shame for what I am, I smile at her exposing more fang. A hiss escapes her as I move to join us, thrusting myself inside her, she adjusts to my size quickly and I begin to move within her. I pull myself out, leaving only my head in her sweet warmth before driving back into her. Each thrust she meets with her own, we thrust away our bodies collecting sweat, when I feel her move her legs on the bed, next thing I know she has flipped us. Now she is ridding me from above, taking me in deeper at the angle gasping at the new level of pleasure. I run my hands up her body to caress her breasts, as she settle her hands back on my thighs as she continues to thrust in our rhythm, becoming faster.

I feel she is near, I feel her walls start to quiver around me, and I sit up tangling one hand in her lush hair pulling her lips to mine the other grinding her hips harder into mine. The added friction sends her over the edge; pulling from my lips she sinks her fangs into my neck. I gasp feeling her walls begin to milk me as she drink from me. I return the favor both hands on her hips I take over thrusting her harder and in seconds I am spilling inside of her all that I am as I bite into her delicate neck, her blood is so sweet but spicy at the same time.

She continues to rock on my cock until her orgasm has subsided and has milked me. She holds onto my shoulders as I pull her down with me, her body draped over mine like a blanket of passion. I caress her back the slick moisture of sweat from our passions coat us. She has not let me pull myself from her, still nestled inside her folds; I feel her start to move. Sitting up on top of me again she smiles down at me.

"I never want to leave this bed."

I laugh, "We will need to leave eventually, and we have to go see about a double wide freezer."

She giggles, the sensation going right to my cock still inside her. She leans back down to me, "So are you asking me to move in with you?"

I kiss her soft lips, "Yes, I want you to be with me forever, in my house, my life, my bed in everything that I am."

"I like the sound of that."

"I love you Beth, for eternity heart body and soul I am yours."

"As I am yours. Nothing will ever come between us again."

I nod my agreement and pull her close, just wanting to hold her. It had been a long day, things had gotten so screwed up, but now everything was as it should be. We were together, and ready to spend eternity with each other, whatever it may hold.

**The End**

Well that is the end of this tale. Sorry for the delay, but yes that is the end. They went from happy; to screwed up to…happy and unscrewed up lol. So now it ends happy, and what better way that with them in each others arms. Hope you enjoyed my little short tale.


End file.
